The Year Of New
by Kobra Kid
Summary: Eventual Ricky/Amy: Things seem to keep changing around Amy, but the one thing that stays the same is Ricky.
1. Chapter 1

"What'd I miss?" Amy asked stepping into the living room. Her dad, mom, and sister all looked at her. Smiles came from her parents, and the look of a deer caught in head lights came from Ashley.

"Nothing," Ashley said quickly.

"Mom, how was your date? Dad, how was your date?" Amy looked at them, curious as to why her father was in her mother's house.

"Well, I went out with this wonderful guy who doesn't seem to mind the fact that I'm pregnant!" Anne smiled and put her hands on her large stomach.

"And I went out with this great gal who happens to be an oversized load." George put his arm around Anne, who smacked him for the comment about her. Amy's eyes went wide.

"Oh God," She said.

"What?" Anne asked, looking quizzically at her daughter.

"No! Why are you two getting back together? Mom, Dad! You can't do this!" Amy told them frantically. She set the bottle she was holding down and ran her hand through her hair.

"Amy, what is _wrong_?" Anne asked again, concerned this time.

"I think I know," George began.

"What?" Anne instantly turned to him.

"It's who I'm selling the house to." He told her. "I'm selling it to Adrian's family."

"Adrian? The one who called me a slut?" Anne looked from Amy to George.

"Yes. Her. The one that's a slut herself and shouldn't call _anyone_ else a slut." Amy growled, "Mom, I hate her! Dad can't sell the house to them! I hate Adrian, I _hate_ that slut!"

"Well you don't have to talk to her." George pointed out.

"But she's with Ricky, dad." Amy looked up at him. "And Ricky, is the father of my baby. And being the father of my baby means he has the right to pick him up, and walk around with him, and feed him, and play with him. And if he has that right, and Adrian is our neighbor, _and_ Ricky's girlfriend then Ricky can pick _my_ baby up and walk right over to that slut's house."

Anne looked at George, "It's that bad between them."

"Why do you think I tried to keep you two away from each other?" Ashley asked from the couch. George and Anne gave her the parental 'stop-right-there' look. She quietly opened her book and began to read.

"What do we do George?" Anne whispered to her ex, yet 'boyfriend'. George furrowed his eyebrows and ran a hand over his head.

"They signed, they're moving in, in thirty days." He finally said.

"Take it back, we can't let this happen to Amy."

"We can just keep Ricky from seeing John." George shrugged.

"No, no." Amy spoke up. "Dad he'll go to court and get custody rights!" She stood up and brushed tears from her eyes, "And if he wins those rights—which I'm sure he will—then there's nothing I can do about Adrian seeing, holding, and being near my child!"

"Honey," Anne began softly. "I know you don't like Adrian but, John is Ricky's baby too. I don't think Adrian will do too much harm."

"That's where you're wrong mom! She will!" Amy screamed, "She already threatened to become close to him. To act like a 'second mother'. And no, John is not really Ricky's child. Did Ricky push John out of his vagina? Did Ricky have to go through labor? Did Ricky have to suffer nine months of morning sickness and backaches? And does Ricky have to do all the things I do for John?" Amy asked. "No. Ricky keeps playing house with Adrian the slut who sleeps with her stepbrother." With that she turned and left the room, carrying John's bottle with her. George and Anne stood in the room, astonished at their daughter's last speech, looking at each other.

"What do we do?" Anne asked.

"We have to handle this responsibly. We can't make enemies." George replied.

"Can we think about it tomorrow?" Ashley asked, "I want to sleep."

"Sorry dear." Anne said, motioning George to follow her to their old bedroom. "See you in the morning."

"Yep. Night mom, dad."

"'Night Ash." George and Anne went up into their bedroom and closed the door. They sat down and began to talk over the situation together.

Meanwhile Amy was sitting in the nursery feeding a hungry John. Tears still streamed down her face and she didn't bother wiping them away. She was confused, hurt, and angry all at once and though she'd spent nine months before going through these emotional mixes, she had no idea how to handle it now.

* * *

A/N: So! First Secret Life fic! I hope it goes well. R&R because comments are love.


	2. Chapter 2

_Twenty-eight._

That was the only thing Amy could think about as she walked into school the next day. Twenty-eight more days until Adrian would be her neighbor. She marched over to her locker with her head held high as people stared and whispered about her—obviously due to her suspension. She threw open her locker door and pulled out her books for her first class. Suddenly two hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Hmm," She hummed angrily. "Could it be Adrian Lee's BFFL?" Amy spun on her heel to see a confused Ben. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about Ben. You and Adrian talked all summer, and I'm sure you still talk."

"C'mon Amy," Ben rolled his eyes, "This early in the morning you want to argue?"

Amy glared at him, "So are you trying to avoid the topic? What's the excuse going to be at lunch, 'C'mon Amy, you want to talk about this while I'm eating my ham and cheese sammich!'?. And after school, 'C'mon Amy, you want to talk about this right before I have to go to work.'?"

Ben looked a little hurt. "Well, I was fine when Ricky began to sleep over at your house."

"_Ricky, _is the father of my baby." Amy retorted. "Adrian is a slut."

"But Amy, you know I love you." Ben offered with his big, round puppy dogs eyes and a sincere tone.

"I love you to Ben, at least I think I do. Now thought, I don't know if I can trust you. I keep thinking you really did do something in Bologna and you just aren't telling me. You seem different too, and now I learn that you and Adrian are chummy." Amy stepped back from him a bit. "Yeah, I'm not sure anymore."

"Amy please just let me—" Ben began but the bell rang.

"I'm going to be late." She said brushing past him and began down the hall. Ben didn't make any effort to follow her. Amy was partially glad, yet partially upset that he didn't chase after her and beg for her attention. Tears welled up in her eyes for no particular reason and she continued on her way to class.

However, Ricky noticed her wiping her eyes as she went down the hall.

"What're you looking at?" Adrian asked him.

"Nothing." He replied looking back at her.

"Oh, were you watching my new neighbor walk by?" Adrian just caught glimpse of Amy turning the corner. "Yeah, she's pretty excited about me moving in."

"Yeah right Adrian. And did you really apologize—nicely?"

"I told you, yes! Why do you think I came over last night. Because it all went smoothly." Adrian hit him. "I have to go though, if I'm late again I'll get in deep shit trouble with Super Dad." She rolled her eyes and smiled.

Ricky smiled back. "Okay, see you." He watched Adrian as she too went down the hallway. Like he had told Amy, he'd never admit it but he thought he was in love with her and really did want to trust her. Shrugging to himself he went to his own class. The image of Amy crying was still in his head though.

* * *

During lunch period Ricky found Amy before Adrian found him, and Ben found her.

"Amy!" He called. She turned around.

"What do you want?" Amy asked.

"I, uh,"

"You want to come tell me more about your _rights_ and how you can get a judge to grant you those _rights_ if need be?" Amy asked coldly using her fingers as quotations around the word 'rights'. Ricky backed up a bit in fear of getting bitten.

"No, um, look. About that. I'm sorry. Adrian was over."

"Oh, of course! So I'm sure you didn't really hear anything I said right?"

"Honestly? No."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Why does this not surprise me. Anyway did you have a reason to talk to me, because if not I think I see Adrian. You two can play house in the janitor's closet. Unless she gets to Ben first."

"What? Wait, okay clam down! You're in mega bitch mode. I saw you crying earlier and just wanted to know what's up." Ricky put his hands on his head and raised his voice.

"Well look at it this way. In twenty-eight days that _slut _is moving in next door to me, my boyfriend happens to be friends with that _slut _now, and the father of my child is so into that _slut _that he doesn't pay attention to anything I say." She crossed her arms.

"I thought Adrian and you made amends. She told me—"

"Oh. _She _told you. So it's okay and believable because _she _told you." Amy put on a fake smile. "I forgot! She's the most honest person around her. Do you really want to know what happened Ricky? She apologized for _me _calling her a slut and for _me _being selfish, insecure, and naive. She also told me that you will probably never love me because I…well I ruined your life!" She was so worked up that she was waving her arms around.

Ricky stared at her in disbelief. "She didn't really say that."

"Yes. Yes Ricky, she really did." Amy snapped.

"Amy, you didn't ruin my life okay?"

"Really? What a relief." Amy pulled her shoulder bag up a bit more and turned to walk away from him.

"I mean it Amy! You didn't!" Amy just waved at him and turned into the lunchroom. Ricky leaned against the wall and slid down it. He put his head in his hands and his hands on his knees.

"Hey stranger."

Ricky looked up, and glared.

* * *

A/N: Okay, hey. So I tried to get another chapter up ASAP due to the reaction I got from all my reviewers (By the way, thanks for all the reviews. I smiled a million smile).

Let me just make a few things a little clearer here; Amy wasn't supposed to have confronted Ben about the friendship with Adrian on the phone before, the confrontation happened in the beginning. Also, Ricky wasn't supposed to have talked to Amy at all on the phone besides his little spiel about his 'rights' to see John. So, the whole "could we have a shot at a relationship" never happened.

^^If that makes sense at all.

Sorry if I get a few things a little messed up (ex: lines I took from the episode, etc.) and sorry if it kind of sucks.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why am I getting a death glare from you?" Adrian asked.

Ricky stood up. "I don't know, maybe because you treated Amy like shit last night."

"She called me a slut _again_." Adrian began, but Ricky held up a hand.

"I wasn't done. Not only did you treat Amy like crap again, you also lied to me about actually apologizing to the _selfish_,_ insecure_,_ naïve_, mother of my child but you also told her bullshit things. My life is not ruined because of John. No, my life is _better_ because of John. I actually feel like I have a family because of John—a family I never had!"

"Okay, so I was pissed at her."

"For what? Calling you a slut? Adrian, if the shoe fits you have to wear it." Ricky yelled. "Just face the facts. You denying that you're a slut is like Kirstie Alley denying that she's addicted to food, okay?!" Adrian's mouth just hung open as Ricky spoke to her. He wasn't always the kindest person, but these things coming from him were unusual. "I just don't get you!"

"I just don't get _you_!" Adrian yelled back. "Just last night we were having sex, and you were loving it, and loving me! Now you're calling me a slut, and getting pissed at me!"

"Because I told you that I can't be with you if you and Amy aren't at least on okay terms."

"I told you Ricky, you can just get the judge involved. Talk to Ben's dad, I'm sure he'd find a way to get you a raise for child support."

"See Adrian, you're only thinking of yourself right now." Ricky said.

"And how so? I'm thinking of John too." Adrian pointed out.

"But are you thinking of Amy?"

"Why would I think of that piece of work?"

"Because I think about Amy. Because Amy is actually a part of my life now. It's not just because of John that I want you two on good terms. It's because Amy and I actually have a relationship now—not a romantic relationship, but one that means a lot. Did you even think about that?" Adrian opened her mouth but Ricky continued, "I didn't think so. Just forget it Adrian. Forget us. It's over, if there was even anything besides sex." As hard as it was to say it, he forced it out. "Until I can see things actually changed in you." With that he put his backpack on and walked away.

"Wait Ricky!" Adrian ran after him.

"What?" Ricky turned around.

"Ricky, I love you. You don't get it. I actually _love_ you!" Adrian pleaded.

"Yeah, I thought I loved you too. Until I saw what your idea of loving me was. Lying to me for sex, treating my kid's mom like shit to assure she wouldn't try to get closer to me." He hiked a thumbs up, "Good job Adrian, you reached the gold level of your bitch-slut status!" Adrian stood there, bottom lip quivering, eyes about to overflow with tears. She wanted to speak up, beg him until he changed his mind, but she wasn't sure if she could. "By the way," Ricky added, "I hope you enjoy living next to Amy now."

"You're a fucking asshole Ricky Underwood. A fucking piece of shit asshole!" She screeched as he went down the hall.

"For what?" Ricky shouted back without turning around, "Caring about what's more important than sex?"

* * *

Amy grabbed her phone and dialed Ricky's number at eight. It rang, rang, rang…until she got the voicemail. Peeved, Amy clicked her tongue and bit it to keep from too many snarky comments.

"_Hey, you reached Ricky's phone. I'm not here right now, sorry. Leave a message." Beep!_

"Yeah, so where are you, or, _were_ you tonight?" Amy began. "John was crying for you for half an hour until he tired himself out and went to sleep. Sorry he's ruining your life, but don't ruin his by not being there for him okay?" She hung up and tossed her phone down. Still upset, with her arms crossed, Amy paced around her room. Ricky was bothering her lately.

And so was Ben.

Ben was still an issue she had to deal with. But, she was tired. She got into bed, turned the baby monitor up, and put her head down on the pillow hoping that sleep would come easily tonight.

Meanwhile Adrian was just getting home after being out since after school. Her eyes were red and puffy and her mascara was running.

"Where have you been?"

"Ruben, shove it." She snarled.

"Hey, listen to me young lady…are you okay?" Ruben's tone went from angry to concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you have something to tell me?" She asked.

"Yeah in fact I do. George Juergens called me today. He had to make a few requests about when we move in. He very nicely explained to me that Amy is uncomfortable with you around John—for now. So we have to respect that, and you can't bribe or manipulate Ricky into brining him over or anything."

"I don't want to move in there anymore." Adrian growled.

"Are those tears about what I think they're about?" Ruben asked stepping closer to Adrian.

"Yes, Ricky did…breakup?...with me." Adrian nodded and wiped her eye again.

"Didn't someone—including me—try to warn you about this?" Ruben sighed.

"I didn't think it would really happen." Adrian admitted.

"Do you think it's for good?"

"He seemed pretty serious."

Ruben groaned. "Adrian, we can't get out of this now."

"There's gotta be a way." Adrian murmured.

"There might be." Ruben agreed. "But I have a feeling I should make you move in, just to punish you for your selfishness."

"If you would really do that, then you're a bigger dick then I thought you were." Adrian told him before stomping to her room. Tears were pouring down her cheeks and she slammed her door shut.

* * *

A/N: Yes, so this one just came right out after the second one, eh? Well yeah, that's because I'm kind of on a writing streak. Anywho, the point of this Authors Note is to ask you: This story seems to be going really fast huh? Like all the events are happening in the first few chapters. Then the other point it to tell you: The answer to my question is not 'yes'. This is all going fast for a reason, and you will see why later; but the first chapters may seem rather rused.

Yep, so comments are always love. Even the mean ones.


	4. Chapter 4

__

Twenty-Seven

Amy rolled out of bed when she heard John screaming, and that's the first thing she thought. Twenty-Seven days until the slut was next door. She quickly got up to go see what was wrong and cracked the nursery door open. "Hi baby," she whispered stepping into the room. The smell of a dirty diaper overwhelmed her. "Oh icky, you have a dirty diaper!" she picked John up out of his crib and took him to the changing table. She succeeded in changing the nasty thing, but John was still crying when she was done.

Amy held him against her shoulder and bounced him up and down, "Sssh, sssh, baby." She cooed softly, "Don't cry." But John kept crying, and holding his hands out towards the door.

"What do you want John?" Amy asked.

John kept grasping the air and crying.

"_Ricky,_" Amy hissed finally figuring out it was Ricky that John wanted. "Ssh baby, Dada will come soon okay? Let's get you dressed."

Getting John dressed was hard. He wouldn't let up on the sobbing, and getting him in the car seat was just as hard. Finally she had him ready to go though he was still having his tantrum. Amy really hated Ricky at the moment.

"Are you ready to go?" George asked, "I'm taking you today, your mom doesn't feel like getting up."

"I'm ready to go." Ashley nodded stepping towards the door with her backpack.

"Me too." Amy nodded. She picked up John.

"Um, Amy I don't think they want a crying baby at the nursery." George began.

"We have to make one stop before the nursery."

"Oh…"

* * *

Ricky was coming out of his apartment when he saw Amy approaching him with a crying John in the car seat. Quickly he ran towards them. "Amy, what's wrong?" But the reply he got from he was a slap in the face. "Ow?" He held his cheek.

"He's been crying since last night. Because of you." Amy told Ricky. Ricky looked at his son and felt like crying himself.

"Hey buddy," Ricky said softly crouching down. "I'm sorry I didn't see you last night." He took John out of the car seat and rocked him gently. John instantly stopped crying and put his head on Ricky's shoulder. Amy sighed, relieved

"We actually have to get John to the church nursery. Do you, um want to come with us?" Amy asked. Ricky nodded, he couldn't say no. He put John back in the car seat and carried it over to George's car.

"Hi Ricky." He said to the other man as he got in the car next to Amy.

"Hi Mr. Juergens." Ricky smiled. Ashley gave a grunt. "Oh, hi Ashley." Ricky said to her.

"Dad Ricky's coming with me to drop John off." Amy said.

"Fine with me. Here we go." George stepped on the gas and was off again.

* * *

Amy, Ashley and Ricky all entered the school together. Ricky still felt horrible about not seeing John the night before though. He had to explain it all to Amy. When Ashley was ahead of them he pulled Amy aside. "Amy, listen." He began, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine Ricky. Really it, is." Amy said.

"No, really you don't understand…"

"I understand just fine Ricky. It's okay; you missed visiting him once okay? It's not the end of the world. I have to go though, bye." She walked away towards her locker.

"What're you and Amy talking about?" A voice asked.

Ricky spun around to see Ben standing there. Usually he looked somewhat friendly when talking to Ricky but today his look was hostile. "Um, nothing. I went to drop John off at the nursery with her."

"Ah, great." Ben said. Then he looked seriously into Ricky's eyes. "Look Ricky, Amy and I need to work out a lot of things. We're not doing so well, and I really do love her."

"You know what Ben," Ricky began. "Do you know what true love actually is? And also, if things aren't working out so well, maybe they aren't meant to be. I thought Adrian and I were meant to be…but I was wrong."

"Well Amy and I aren't like Adrian and you. We're…we're…"

"Not sex buddies? That's right. Because Amy doesn't want to have sex with you."

Ben was heating up. "I was going to say we actually mean it when we say 'I love you'."

"Of course."

"Look here, asshole." Ben snarled. "If you want your job, and your apartment, then you will listen to me and leave Amy and John alone for now. Okay?"

Ricky stared in disbelief, but Ben sounded dead serious. He could have punched the fuck out of Ben, but he knew that wouldn't help the situation at hand; he'd probably be kicked out of his apartment and fired within the day if he did that. He just nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat as Ben stormed away.

* * *

A/N: Okay yeah so I think I have an authors note after every chapter. So here's chapter four. I know Ben seems a little unrealistic at the end, and it's kind of short but this is rushed due to the fact that my Great Aunt was visiting today. And I wanted to get it posted today, so all my loyal readers would have something to read today. Sooo yeah, a little rushed and unrealistic, but here.

Enjoy!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ooh, this is new. An Author's Note before the story!! Heh, heh. Anyway this is for all my loyal readers. I'd like to thank you all very, very much for reading and reviewing and making me very happy. *Hands a cookie to everyone* -- There, that's for you guys.

Also, this chapter is short as you can see. Ben also acts very out of the ordinary in this. That's kind of the point for now. Ben is going to be acting very un-Benish for the next few chapters. But it all works out in the end.

Enjoy!

* * *

Ben was heated after his chat with Ricky. The other man had just stood there. Ben expected a punch or something, but he didn't hit Ben, he didn't even threaten. He just nodded. Confused and still pissed, Ben went to find Amy. She was at her locker as expected.

"Amy!" He called getting her attention. She turned around and rolled her eyes as he approached.

"Hi Ben,"

"Hi. Um, how are you?"

"I'm fine Ben," Amy said in an annoyed tone, "Just tired. Ricky didn't come over yesterday to see John and he was a total wreck. And then he was crying about it this morning too!"

"What a jerk," Ben mumbled.

"I don't know, he probably had to do something."

"Like what? Go over to Adrian's?" Ben asked.

"I doubt it," Amy shook her head.

Ben had to say something to make Amy mad at Ricky. He had to, he didn't want him around her anymore. "Amy, I overheard them!" He said.

"W-what?" Amy asked.

"They were talking about 'last night' when I passed them in the hallway today." Ben told her, "Ricky said she was amazing."

"I…I had no idea." Amy closed her locker slowly. "I thought Ricky was more responsible than that." Amy was more than a little upset. "Of course, Adrian probably told you all about it right?"

"Amy…"

"I'm dead serious. What did you two talk about this summer? Me? Us? Who you were having sex with in Italy?"

"Amy!" Ben snapped. Amy looked at him with wide eyes, he'd never used that kind of tone with her.

"I should go, I have to get to work and get John and everything." Amy said, slowly backing away from him. She was frightened by his behavior.

"Amy, wait! No, I'm sorry." He quickly apologized. "Let me take you,"

"It's fine. Ashley's being picked up too, anyway." She began to walk backwards, "I'll um, call you later."

"Okay, I love you!"

"Yeah, same here." Amy turned and ran out of the school. Ben was being completely different, and she didn't like it at all.

* * *

"Well, well, well. Mr. Boykewich."

Ben spun around to see Adrian standing there.

"Hi Adrian." Ben smiled.

"What was that all about?" She asked motioning to the door where Amy had ran out.

"Um, she had to go to get John."

"Of course she does. She's also going to see Ricky I bet. They're very tight now." Adrian rolled her eyes and said harshly.

"I told Ricky to stay away from her." Ben shook his head, "If he appreciates his apartment and his job he'll heed my warning."

"Ben, who are you kidding? I'm sure Amy and Ricky are going to see each other tonight."

Ben glowered and replied, "Well not if I get there first."

"Oh, someone's mad." Adrian smirked, "I like mad."

"I have to go Adrian, I'll see you later."

"Bye Ben." Adrian waved.


	6. Chapter 6

Amy was making John's bottle, looking out the window at her dad's house. Adrian would be in that house in twenty-seven days and it made her skin crawl. She looked over at the door and wished that Ricky would be knocking on it soon, but after what Ben told her today she wasn't sure that would be happening.

Sighing she picked up the bottle and took it into the living room where Ashley was playing with John on the floor with his toys. "Hey John. Mommy's got your bottle!" John smiled and clapped his hands, reaching for the bottle. Amy went to pick him up when there was a knock at the door. "Ash, could you give this to him while I get that?"

"Of course." Ashley nodded and took her nephew in her arms and the bottle from Amy's hands. Amy went into the kitchen and looked through the peep hole in the door. Ben stood outside looking around, with his arms crossed. Amy sighed and unlocked the door, and opened it.

"Hi Ben, what's up?" She asked.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

Amy nodded and opened the door wider for her boyfriend to come in. He entered slowly and looked around.

"Is Ricky here?"

"No…" Amy said. "You told me he's going over to Adrian's now. I don't expect him here anytime soon."

"Oh yeah."

"So, what's up?" Amy crossed her arms, "I was just about to feed John."

"Oh! I'm sorry. I was just coming to say, I love you."

"Of course," Amy said under her breath.

"Huh?"

"I said, the feeling's mutual."

Ben eyed her. "You know what, how come you haven't been saying 'I love you' back to me recently?"

"I have been."

"Not really…"

"I've implied it." Amy nodded.

"It's not the same." Ben began.

"Well, it's what I've been saying. Why do I _have_ to say 'I love you'?"

"Because, it assures me you mean it." Ben said seriously, looking into her eyes. Usually Amy saw a playful spark or a compassionate look in his brown orbs but now she saw a jealous glare.

"But I do mean it when I say the other things," Amy said quickly trying to make his look turn into a happy one.

"Tell me you love me Amy." Ben commanded.

Amy looked at him frightened. "I…I love you!"

Ben smiled and looked satisfied, then leaned in and kissed her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Amy opened the door for him and he stepped out. When he was gone she closed the door and went back into the living room. John was falling asleep on Ashley's stomach as they lay on the couch watching Baby Einstein.

"Look Amy, the train keeps going around and around." Ashley pointed to the screen. Amy chuckled softly.

"I'm glad you like it too, Ash." She smiled.

"Who was at the door?" Ashley asked.

"Oh, just Ben."

"What did the Sausage King want?"

"Nothing really, just the usual." Amy shrugged. She looked down to see that John's eyes were fully closed and his breathing was even and calming. He was asleep. Quietly she went over and took him from Ashley. "I'm going to put him in his crib."

"Okay." Ashley nodded.

Amy took him up into the nursery and laid him gently in the crib. "Goodnight my sweet John," She whispered before shutting off the light and closing the door. Then she went back into the living room with Ashley. The younger Juergens girl was still watching her nephew's DVD. Amy raised her eyebrows at her.

"What? It's calming." Ashley said in her defense.

"That, it is." Amy agreed sitting down on Ashley's feet and putting her own up on the coffee table. They continued to watch Baby Einstein together. Amy's favorite part was the hand that stacked the plastic circles.

"So where's Ricky. Why didn't he show up tonight?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "He's over at Adrian's house."

"Really? How do you know?"

"Ben told me that he overheard them talking in the hall today, about what they did last night."

"So? That was last night." Ashley pointed out.

"I bet it's happening tonight, too." Amy scowled.

"Or maybe Ben's just weird and Ricky's actually really busy. I'd call him or something."

"Ash, I know you like Ricky more than Ben but Ricky's actually a big asshole." Amy.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed. Big day tomorrow."

"Okay," Amy stood up. "'Night Ash."

"'Night."

Amy was walking away when Ashley said, "Wait! Amy. Tell me you love me."

Amy spun around slowly and looked at her fearfully. "You heard that?"

Ashley nodded, "I don't like that Amy. He was forcing you."

"It's fine Ash, really it is. Ben's just been a little strange lately."

"I'm telling you Amy. It's not okay."

"It's fine!" Amy yelled and ran up to her room. She slammed the door behind her and flopped down on her bed. In her head she was telling herself it was fine, but deep down she knew it wasn't.

* * *

Adrian was sitting in her kitchen doing homework when Ruben came in.

"Good news," He began.

"What?" Adrian asked.

"I talked to George, we worked some things out, took some things back, and the house is not ours anymore."

"That's good." Adrian said unenthusiastically.

"I thought you'd be happy!" Ruben exclaimed.

"I am. This is my happy face." Adrian pointed to her face, but made no effort in changing the expression. Ruben groaned and set his things down.

"Nothing is good enough for you, is it?" He asked.

"Sorry I'm just a little upset still Ruben!" Adrian yelled at him.

"So you're still upset about Ricky?"

"No, I'm upset because you're a retard."

"I told you, you should have apologized to Amy. Ricky asked you to, too. But obviously you didn't." Ruben shook his head. "Once again you didn't take things seriously, and look what it did for you."

"Whatever." Adrian murmured packing up her things and shoving them back in her backpack.

"Maybe you just need to move on." Ruben said as she was about to walk out of the room.

"What?" Adrian turned around.

"From Ricky. Move on from Ricky. Find someone better, someone with morals and a little more respect for women."

Adrian just huffed and walked away. When she was in her room she closed the door and flopped down on her bed. She hadn't ignored what Ruben had said. In fact she was thinking about it. Someone with morals, and respect for women? Adrian had just the boy in mind, and she knew that she would be able to lure him to her.

* * *

"Hello?" Ben picked up his phone.

"Hey Ben!"

"Oh, Adrian. Hi," Ben said sitting down on his bed. "How are you?"

"I'm good, what about yourself?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty good. Amy and I just kinda had an argument but otherwise I'm fine."

"Another argument?" Adrian rolled her eyes. "About what this time?"

"She doesn't tell me she loves me."

"Jeeze Ben. Did you start that one?"

"Kind of."

"Have you ever thought Ben; if she doesn't say I love you, maybe she doesn't mean it."

Ben bit his lip and thought for a moment. "But, she told me before she loved me. Before the baby and before Ricky…"

"Exactly." Adrian said, smiling to herself. "Before Ricky came into her life she told you she loved you all the time. Do you think maybe something's going on between them?"

Ben was almost shaking with anger. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out." He said through clenched teeth. "I'm gonna get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow Adrian."

"Okay, bye Ben." Adrian hung up. She was very happy with herself; her plan was going as well as she expected.

* * *

A/N: Whoot. Another chapter down. I'm liking this writing urge I've been having. So yes, the point is to start hating Adrian and Ben. I hope it's working. And so Adrian's not moving into the house next door...who do you think might?! OoOoOoOoOoOoOoh! You'll just have to read to find out!!

And as always, thank you for reading this story.

XoXo-- The21stCenturyBreakdown (Formerly SidneyCrosbyLover if you didn't know that, and formerly,formerly Gerardalicious..wow that was a long time ago)


	7. Chapter 7

"Amy! Good news for you!"

Amy was getting John ready to go when her father came down the stairs. "Yeah?"

"Adrian's not moving in."

"What?!" She screamed with a shocked, yet excited look on her face.

"Ruben called me. Adrian and Ricky broke up and now she doesn't want to move in anymore. So we worked some legal things out, and boom, they're not moving in."

"As we all knew would happen." Ashley muttered from the fridge.

"Wait, Ricky and Adrian broke up?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, that's what Ruben told me." George nodded, puzzled.

"But Ben said…" Amy began. She looked over at Ashley who was standing straight up and listening to her intently. "Whatever, it's nothing. The good thing is that slut isn't going to be our neighbor!"

"I thought you'd be excited." George smiled.

"So is anyone moving in next door?" Ashley asked.

"No, not yet. It's going up on the market though." George replied. "Anyway we have to get going. Ready?"

"Yes." Amy practically danced out to the car, forgetting about Ben for a minute.

"As much as I will be." Ashley nodded and followed her dad and sister to the car.

* * *

When they got to school Ashley pulled Amy aside. "Amy, listen to me."

"What Ash? I'm in a pretty good mood, please don't depress me!"

"What were you saying about Ben earlier this morning?"

Amy sighed, "Ashley it's nothing okay? I wasn't really saying anything."

"Yes you were," Ashley looked at her, "Now tell me."

Amy crossed her arms, "No."

"Yes, or I'll tell mom, and dad, and anyone else about what happened last night."

Amy glared at her sister. "Fine, Ben had told me that Ricky and Adrian were not broken up."

Ashley pondered this for a moment before she looked at Amy with wide, serious eyes. "I don't like how Ben's been acting. You need to stay away from him."

"But Ashley, he's my boyfriend." Amy scoffed.

"Break up with him!" Ashley pleaded.

"No! Just shut up, nothing's wrong with Ben okay?" Amy snapped at her sister before she walked away and went into the school. Ashley just shook her head, Amy never listened to her.

Amy, still upset with Ashley, stormed over to her locker and opened it. Ben came over and stood next to her. Amy instantly knew it was Ben because he got so close.

"Amy, do you really love me?" He asked. Amy closed her eyes, let out an exasperated breath and then looked over at Ben.

"Yes Ben. I love you, just not how annoying you've been lately."

"Then why haven't you said the words 'I love you' to me?"

"Ben! I thought we discussed this last night! And if you want to continue it can we do it later, maybe when there aren't a bunch of people around?"

"So are you trying to avoid the topic?" Ben began to use her own words against her. "What's your excuse going to be at lunch? 'Can we do it later, when I'm not trying to eat.'? And after school 'Can we do it later, when I don't have to pick John up.'?"

Amy felt tears of anger welling up in her eyes. "Don't you dare use my own words against me!"

"Then don't you dare cheat on me with Ricky Underwood!"

"What? Ben, what are you talking about?"

"You haven't said 'I love you' to me since Ricky became this huge part of your life." Ben snarled. "You must be cheating on me with him!"

"Actually, I'm not!" Amy protested, "Because until this morning I thought that Ricky and Adrian were still together. My father told me that because of their breakup the Lee's aren't moving into his house. But _somebody _told me that Ricky was still fucking Adrian and that's why he wasn't at my house."

Ben just looked at her, trying to think of what to say next. Amy just laughed.

"Exactly Ben, I caught you. What're you going to say now? Nothing." She closed her locker and began to walk away. "Typical Ben."

But Ben grabbed her by the wrist. "Don't walk away from me!"

Amy looked at him with wide, terrified eyes. She was frozen in her tracks. "Ben! Let go of me!" She pleaded. Ben looked at her for a split second, his nostrils flared and breathing hard before he realized what he was doing.

"Oh my God!" He instantly let go. "Amy, I'm…"

"No, no. Ben stay away from me." She backed away slowly before turning and running down the hallway. Ben stood by her locker still, thinking about what he just did and how ashamed of himself he was.

* * *

"Whoa there!" Ricky said after his collision with a fast-moving Amy Juergens. "What's wrong Amy?"

"Ben!" Amy said through her tears.

"What? What did Ben do?"

Amy rubbed her wrist weakly. Ricky took it in his hand and looked at it.

"Oh my God, did he do this to you?" The red finger prints, thought fading, remained on her wrist.

She nodded feebly. "He thinks I'm cheating on him with you."

"That son of a bitch." Ricky murmured.

"What?" Amy asked.

"He told me to stay away from you so he could fix things between you two. This doesn't look like he fixed anything." Ricky scanned the hallways.

"Please don't hurt him," Amy begged.

"Why not? He hurt you," Ricky rubbed his thumb over the marks.

"He didn't mean too. He was angry." Amy said quickly, "And, I love him. Please don't hurt him."

Ricky let go of Amy and looked at her bewildered. "After he did this to you, after he treated you like this, you're still going to say you love him and go back to him?"

Amy shrugged, "I don't know if I will right away…but yes."

"Wow," Ricky shook his head. "Amy Juergens, either you have the dumbest or biggest heart ever." With that he let go of Amy and walked away.

* * *

A/N: Oh! Ben had a freak-out moment! And Amy's going to take him back?! Whoa, this is getting heated.

Ha.

Anyway I know I've just been posting chapter after chapter (not that anyone's complaining) and this is because I'll be going back to school on Thursday. GASP! School. I hate it. So I'm going to update all that I can before I go back to hell--I mean school.

Once again, as I always say: Thanks for reading. Enjoy!

P.S.** edward-and-bella-forever**: I'm glad you had a Green Day moment. Those are good moments. I love Green Day (ha, as if you couldn't tell :D)


	8. Chapter 8

"Did you talk to Amy?"

Ben looked up from his head in his hands and saw Adrian standing there. Ben nodded.

Adrian took the liberty of sitting down next to him on the curb. "And since you're skipping class, it's bad?"

"I hurt her Adrian." Ben shook his head. "I grabbed her. I yelled at her. But I'm so furious with her!"

Adrian put her arm around him and leaned into him. "Hey, hey look at me. We all get a little upset, alright? I'm not commending you for what you did, but I understand you didn't mean to."

Ben looked over at her. "You know what Adrian, you're probably the only girl that's ever treated me this way."

"Oh?" Adrian put on a fake tone of curiosity, though she expected to hear him say something like this.

"Amy, she always expects things from me. She treats me like crap and expects me to be around. She expects me to help her out and stuff." Ben looked at Adrian. "The girl I was telling you about, the one that I met in Italy, she expected me to have sex with her—though I just wanted to have a friendship. But you, you never expect anything from me. Well, except to listen to you when you talk, but I have no issue with that."

"Aw, Ben." Adrian put both arms around him, "You're so sweet." Ben hugged her back.

"No, you are. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't talk to you. You probably keep me sane through all the bullshit with Amy." He looked into her eyes, and she looked away quickly.

"Well, I'm touched." Adrian smiled still looking at the ground.

The two were silent for a moment until Ben spoke up again. "Say, Adrian. Would you like to, um I don't know, go out some time? Just a friend thing." Adrian laughed and looked up at him.

"When people go out, is it _ever_ as friends?"

Ben chewed on his lip. "No, not really. But I was thinking, maybe Amy isn't who's best for me."

Adrian smirked and leaned in closer to Ben. "And, well I am?"

Ben's breathing hitched at the closeness and he nodded a bit. "At least, I think so." He said with a cracking voice.

"Well we can figure these things out along the way. But Ben, just shut up and kiss me now." Adrian put her arms around his neck and leaned in. Ben put his hands on her waist and leaned in too, their lips touched softly.

* * *

Amy held her wrist all day. Though the marks had faded, she still remembered vividly the events that had lead to them. She wanted to cry, but she held back her tears all day. If Mr. Molina had still been at Grant High, she'd probably go talk to him, but since it was the stupid, jockey, football coach she held back from talking to the councilor.

After school she went to her locker to put her books away, when she saw Ben round the corner. She began to walk towards him when Adrian stepped out with him. She had her arm around his waist and his arm was around her shoulder. As they approached her Amy's mouth gaped.

"What's this?" She snarled. "You get jealous of the fact that Ricky spends more time with me, so you go and _steal_ my boyfriend?"

"Oh, I didn't steal him at all. Right Ben?" Adrian looked over at Ben sweetly.

Ben looked at his feet. "It's just that, Adrian never expects anything from me like you do Amy. I have fun around her. Around you I have to walk on eggshells and try not to upset you." He paused, then said, "So I guess it's over."

"Oh you _guess_ it's over?" Amy cried.

"Yeah Amy, I guess it's over." Ben nodded, his tone annoyed.

"Fine, I don't need you."

"You're right, you don't. And he doesn't need you either. Ben, let's go _please._" Adrian quickly ushered them out of the door.

"You're a stupid slut!" Amy screamed after her, though she doubted Adrian heard her. Tears were pouring out of her eyes. Ben and _Adrian_? How could he have done that to her. She leaned against the lockers and slid down them so she was on the floor; her head in between her knees and her arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Um, excuse me?" Someone asked, "Are you okay?"

Amy looked up to see kind blue eyes looking back into hers. Quickly she wiped her tears away. "Oh, um yeah. I'm peachy." She replied, offering a smile.

"That's good. Could you help me then?"

"Uh, sure." Amy began to get up when the boy offered her a hand. She took it gratefully and pulled herself up. "I'm Amy." She said while they were still holding hands.

"Hi Amy, I'm Kevin."

Amy studied the new boy. He had shaggy blonde hair and soft blue eyes. He wore a white v-neck and purple jeans. His style was very unique, and Amy liked it. "Hi Kevin. What can I help you with?"

"So I'm new here, we just moved to the area and my sister and I are going to this school. I lost her down the last hallway; were looking for the office. Could you show me the way?"

"Of course! You're not that far." Amy smiled, she began to take Kevin down the hall and to the main office. They chatted quickly before Kevin spotted his sister, who Amy learned was named Kiley. She looked exactly like him, besides the different gender part. Kevin waved at her and then turned to Amy.

"Thanks for the help, I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, of course. It was nice meeting you."

"Bye." Kevin went into the office. Amy turned around to go out of the school. She decided to forget about Ben. Who needed him if he was going off with that slut? She went out the door and found Ashley and Anne in the car waiting for her.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked when she got in the car.

"Oh nothing, Ben and I just kind of broke up. That's all."

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry." Anne said as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'm not too upset. But I met a new friend."

"Really?"

"Mhm," Amy smiled and began to tell her mom and sister about Kevin.

* * *

Ricky timidly knocked on the Juergens's door.

"Be right there!" Amy cried. There was the sound of her putting a few things away then she opened the door. "Ricky, hi."

"Hey." He smiled, "Are you feeling any better?"

Amy shrugged. "Ben broke up with me."

"So you didn't take him back?"

"He didn't want me back?"

"What?" Ricky asked.

"He's with Adrian."

Ricky's mouth hung open. Amy just nodded, "I know, I know. I had the same reaction. Its whatever though, I couldn't trust him anyway."

Ricky pursed his lips and gave a quick nod. "So," he finally said, "Is John around?"

"No, sorry. I gave him the keys, he went out with some friends from the nursery." Amy joked. Ricky laughed. He noticed a change in Amy. Maybe it was because Ben wasn't peeving her anymore, but she seemed a little more carefree.

"Ah shoot. I missed him again? I'm too slow." Ricky playfully said back. This time Amy laughed.

"Come on in, he's in the living room with Ash. They've began this Baby Einstein ritual where Ashley feeds him and then they watch it together." Amy allowed Ricky in.

"That's cute." Ricky smiled and went into the living room. John was lying on Ashley's stomach again, looking at the TV with awe. His thumb was in his mouth and Ricky could hear the soft sucking noise.

"I keep telling Amy that he shouldn't suck his thumb. It causes an overbite." Ashley said not even looking up. She knew it was Ricky. "So do pacifiers. But not as much as the thumb-sucking."

"I'll keep that in mind. Can I steal John from this little bonding period?"

"You may." Ashley nodded. Ricky came over and picked up his son.

"Hey buddy," Ricky smiled, "Let's go upstairs, I brought something for you." He held the boy on his hip and took him up to the nursery. He sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room and pulled something out of his jacket pocket. "Look, what I have. A book!" John clapped as Ricky pulled it out. "It's called Gossie and Gertie." He began to read to the baby.

Amy peeked her head into the nursery about ten minutes later. Ricky was standing up, rocking John in his arms, singing to him. The baby was asleep in his arms. Smiling to herself, Amy retreated back down to the living room where Ashley was still watching Baby Einstein.

Ricky came down a few minutes later and saw Ashley still on the couch watching the baby show. Confused he went into the kitchen where Amy was working on math homework. "Your sister's still watching that show."

"I know," Amy rolled her eyes and grinned. "She likes it."

"I see," Ricky returned the smile. "Anyway John's asleep."

"Great, thanks."

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, see ya Ricky."

"Wait, Amy."

"Hm?"

Ricky looked at her from the door, "I'm really sorry about you and Ben. You two just seemed so in love."

"Things change I guess," Amy shrugged. "But thanks." She smiled shyly.

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

* * *

A/N: Is she really going out with him?! Ben/Adrian?! Ha, yes. That did happen. And who is this Kevin guy, and his sister Kiley? You'll see.

As always thanks for reading, I love all the reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

"I got another offer on the house!" George announced the next morning. Anne was making breakfast and Amy was getting John ready once again.

"That's great hun!" Anne smiled.

"They want to pay in cash, and move in ASAP."

"Wow," Anne said, "That urgent?"

"I guess." George shrugged.

"Do you know what the family is like?"

"Um, there's a boy and a girl. Your age Amy."

Amy nodded. "So you're taking it?"

"Of course, it was a higher offer than Ruben's."

"Oh George that's great! When are they moving in?" Anne set the plates down on the kitchen table.

"We're signing everything in the next few days, they're moving their stuff in starting today."

"Great, new people to be nice to." Ashley scowled.

"Oh come on Ash. You antisocial butterfly." Amy poked her.

"I have Griffin." Ashley retorted. "He's all I need."

"Whatever," Amy rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I met some new kids yesterday after school. There was a boy and a girl, could it be them?"

"Could be," George nodded. "I haven't met the kids but the parents are nice. Their names are Kyle and Kenneth."

"Oh. Oh!" Anne spoke up. "Kyle…is that a female Kyle?"

"Uh…" George began.

"Well, we have diverse neighbors." Ashley said. "Gay people are cool. I bet the kids are dressed very well."

"You're stereotyping gay people when your best friend is gay?" Amy asked.

"No. I'm speaking the truth." Ashley snarled.

"Okay, let's not fight. Are you all ready to go to school?"

"Yes." The two girls said in unison.

"Then let's go." George ushered them out the door and raised his eyebrows at Anne who laughed.

"Have a good day George."

"Thanks." He smiled and was out the door.

* * *

Amy saw Kevin walking around, looking terribly lost, when she entered the school. He turned and saw her, then smiled. "Amy! Hi,"

"Hi Kevin!" She replied, "How are you?"

"Good, good. Lost again." He admitted.

"Well, we have a few minutes before class, but where are you trying to get?"

"Um, room 141 for Heath Ed."

"Oh! I'm in that too."

"Really?" He asked.

"Mhm."

There was a sparkle in his blue eyes, "Thank God." Then he pulled out a piece of paper. "Do you have any of these too?"

Amy studied his schedule. "I'm in your Bio class too."

"Yay, so I won't be alone. And I won't get too lost."

"Grant High is easy once you get the hang of it." Amy told him, "But the first few days are kind of intimidating."

"Tell me about it." Kevin nodded as they walked down the hall. His point was proven when he ran into a jock, who glared at him furiously. "Sorry, sorry!" He apologized quickly, then turned to Amy and smiled. "I didn't plan that if you were wondering."

Amy laughed, "Didn't think so, but good to know."

Kevin and Amy walked all the way to Heath Ed, chatting again. Kevin told her all about his old town, and friends, and school. Amy listened and nodded when appropriate. They had come to the classroom, but the bell hadn't rung yet. By the time it did, Amy was still listening to all Kevin had to say.

"Looks like we have to go into class," Amy said, "But, rain check on the chat?"

"Sure," Kevin smiled, "What're you doing after school?"

"After school…um after school isn't good for me. But tonight?"

"Tonight sounds good. We're not moved in completely yet, but we're sleeping at our new house. Want to come over?"

"Sure." Amy nodded.

Kevin was about to give her the address when the teacher stepped out of the room to greet the incoming students and gave them a dirty look. They slipped into the classroom without another word.

* * *

Ricky found Ben alone in the hall the next day.

"Oh Ricky, hi." He said. His eyes went wide with fear when Ricky shoved him up against a locker, holding him by the collar of his shirt.

"You hurt Amy." Ricky snarled, "I saw her wrist. I _saw_ what you did to her!"

"Let go of me!" Ben struggled against Ricky's hold.

Ricky grabbed Ben's wrist with his other hand and pressed his fingers into the skin. "Does it hurt Ben? Do you like the way it feels?"

"Ricky let me go!" Ben was wriggling, trying to get free from him.

Ricky finally let him go, throwing him to the ground. Ben looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You...!" He began angrily. "I'm going to have my dad fire you!"

"You can't," Ricky began smugly.

"Oh, and why is that?" Ben snarled.

"I quit." With that Ricky walked away from him. He turned the corner and bumped into someone. Snapping back into the real world he looked at who he'd run into. "I am so, so sorry!" He began.

"Oh, it's fine." The girl replied. She had sparkling blue eyes and blonde hair that was thrown back into a loose ponytail. Her smile was wide, and Ricky was instantly attracted to her. "Hi, I don't think we've met before." She said when Ricky didn't say anything. "Kiley Williams." She extended her hand.

"Ricky Underwood."

They shook hands and Kiley looked at her schedule. "I'm a little lost Ricky, could you help me? They put my twin and me in different classes so we can't help each other."

"Twin, eh?" Ricky asked. _Is there two of them?_ He thought excitedly.

"Yeah, his name is Kevin. He found someone to help him already. Anyway could you show me where room 303 is? I have to get to geometry." So Kiley's twin was a boy. That was a little upsetting, but at least there was still one of Kiley.

"Of course." Ricky smiled, "It's right this way." He led her down the hall forgetting about Ben on the floor, and about how he was jobless and homeless.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I'm kind of ashamed of this chapter. It's not my best writing. I apologized. And also, the whole two-father-family thing. I decided to make the family like that to mix it up. If you don't like it...what can I say besides sorry. I don't like homophobes...

Anywho, once again sorry for the bad writing.

p.s. I got a request for longer chapters: once the story gets a little more interesting the chapters will get longer. I promise. :D


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, hey Ricky!"

Ricky turned around to see Kiley running towards him. "Oh, hey Kiley."

"Hey," She smiled again when she reached him.

"What's up? How was your first day?"

"It was pretty good. I like Grant high school. Anyway look, tonight my brother's having a friend over so I was wondering if maybe you want to come over, too. My dads would have no issue."

"Dads…?" Ricky began.

"Yeah, I kind of have gay parents. But that's okay right? I mean, you're not homophobic are you?" Kiley asked a little concerned.

"No, no, no of course not!" Ricky replied quickly. "I've just never met someone with two dads."

"I know, it's kind of weird. But we all have our little quirks about us."

_Like, I have a son at seventeen_. Ricky thought. He smiled and nodded at Kiley, "We do." He agreed.

"So, do you still want to come over?"

"Sure, sounds good."

"Awesome! Here's my number. I have to go, but call me around five, I'll give you the address."

"Great, thanks. See you later." Ricky took the piece of paper from her.

"Bye!" Kiley turned and went towards the door. Ricky stared at the eleven numbers with a huge grin on his face. Then he remembered his issues on a job and a place to live.

"Oh fuck me." He groaned turning around towards the door. There was only one person he could think of to turn to at the moment.

* * *

"You need a job?" George asked not looking up from what he was doing.

"The butcher job just wasn't working for me." Ricky nodded.

"Hmm, well…I don't know what I can do for you." George looked down at the pancakes he was making for Anne.

"Well, I was thinking maybe I could help out at your furniture store." Ricky looked at his feet. He usually wasn't one to ask for things like this. George thought for a moment.

"I guess with the baby on the way, and Anne on bed rest and everything…yeah that might work. What hours do you need?"

"After school, 'til whenever you need me to go home." _Wherever 'home' will be._ He thought.

"What were you working at the butcher shop?"

"Three to six."

"There you go. You can start tomorrow."

"Thanks Mr. Juergens." Ricky smiled his gratitude. Then he bit his lip again, "Oh, and…"

"There's an apartment above the store, I'm sure we can find a way to rent it out to you. Do you have a place for tonight?"

Ricky shook his head.

"Stay in the nursery with John then. We'll get things settled tomorrow."

"Thanks, so much, again."

"Don't mention it."

"Mention what?" A new voice joined in. George and Ricky looked over to see Amy. She was in a sweater and skinny jeans, her hair combed and clipped back. A trace of make up was visible on her eyes and cheeks.

"Where are you going?" George asked.

"Um, a friend invited me over for dinner…I'm going to call him in about five minutes to get the address."

"_He?!_"

"Look, I asked mom. And she told me 'I don't care what you do as long as I get my pancakes!' so you better hurry up. Anyway, what's going on. Why's Ricky here?"

"He came to me looking for a job, because he lost his today."

"How?" Amy asked Ricky.

"It's a long, long story. I have to go too, so I'm going to say bye to John." He turned out of the kitchen and went upstairs. Before he opened the door to the nursery he pulled out his phone and dialed the number Kiley gave him.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Kiley?"

"Yeah, hi! Ricky?"

"Mhm."

"Hey. So do you still want to come over tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Great! Let me give you the address," She rambled off the house number and street name. Ricky listened in disbelief. It was right next door! Kiley was moving into Amy's dad's house instead of Adrienne!

"Awesome, I'll be there in a few."

"Great, see ya!"

Ricky went into the baby's room and said goodbye to John. He read him a quick book and kissed his head. Then he ran down the stairs and out the door calling, "Thanks Mr. Juergens, see you tomorrow!"

"Omph!"

"Oh! I'm….Amy?" Ricky apologized to who he had run into.

"Ricky?"

The two were standing in the driveway of George's former house, looking at each other.

"You're going here?" Ricky asked.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Mhm…"

"Oh. That's, um, great!" Amy put on a fake smiled.

"Yeah." Ricky nodded. Silently they walked to the door. Ricky knocked and they waited.

The door opened revealing Kevin. "Hi Amy! And, you must be Ricky! Kiley was telling me about you. Come on in!"

"Thanks," Ricky stepped in.

"Hi Kyle!" Amy hugged him. "How are you?"

"Pretty good. Come on, dinner's ready. My dad's pretty prompt." He lead them into the dining room where two men, and Kevin's twin sat around the table.

"Take a seat," One of the two men said. He had the same soft blue eyes that the twins had, and the blonde hair. "I'm Kyle."

Amy and Ricky sat next to each other at the table.

"And I'm Kenneth." The other man introduced himself. He had brown hair, and green eyes. "Welcome to our home."

"Thanks." Amy smiled. "And I should say 'welcome to the neighborhood'. I live right next door."

"Really?" Kyle exclaimed. "That's so funny!"

"And what about you Ricky?" Kenneth asked. "Where do you live?"  
"I'm kinda moving at the moment. I don't know exactly where yet."

"Ah, I see." He nodded. "Well! I made this dinner for eating, not looking at! Let's dig in!"

* * *

A/N: I'M BACKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!

sorry for the long wait, all my loyal readers! I've been working on other stories at other sites (if interested please ask! I love readers...=]). But yeah; here's an update! It's rather rused, and not long, but I hope you enjoy it!

Dang, it feels good to be back!


	11. Chapter 11

Being in the same room, on basically a double date, wasn't anything but awkward for Amy and Ricky. They sat there, almost stone still, as they both ate their food quickly and quietly, only talking when questions were being asked to them. Kenneth and Kyle were on a roll, asking them things, trying to learn more about them.

"How old are you?"

"How long have you lived here?"

"What grade are you in?"

"What do you do for fun around here?"

"How's Grant?"

"What do you like most about the school?"

Ricky's answers were a little longer than Amy's, but they both hardly said much. Kevin and Kiley listened to them intently when they spoke though, as if hanging on every word that they said. When they finally finished, Kenneth and Kyle cleared the table and Kiley looked at her twin, then at Ricky and Amy.

"Would you guys like to watch a movie or something?"

Amy nodded, and Ricky said, "Sure."

The four got up from the table and Ricky and Amy followed the two twins into the basement, where there were still boxes and boxes of stuff, but a TV and a mattress were set up.

"No cable yet," Kevin said, "But movies work." And he rambled off what he knew they could locate and put in.

"Oh, I like _Thirteen._" Amy said.

"I like it too," Kevin agreed. Amy smiled at him.

"I'm down with it." Ricky told them, and Kiley nodded as well.

"It's a good movie."

"Well then." Kevin laughed and went off to find it. While he did that, Kiley went to find pillows and blankets.

"You'll have to excuse our make-shift couch. As you can tell, we're still in the process of moving." She laughed before going upstairs as well. This left Amy and Ricky in the basement, with an awkward silence, and shifty glances and movements.

"So." Ricky finally said.

"So…"

"This really isn't uncomfortable or anything."

"Yeah. Not at all…" Amy looked up at Ricky who was looking back at her, with something she couldn't detect. "What?"

"Nothing."

"No, what?"

"It's really nothing." Ricky laughed.

"No seriously, tell me what it is!" Amy had a hint of a smile on her face.

"Oh my gosh Amy it's really—" They both froze and stopped when they heard the twins coming back down the stairs.

"Okay, found it." Kevin held up the copy of the movie they were watching. "And dad made us popcorn." He set the bowl down in front of the mattress. Kiley put the pillows and blankets she had in her arms down.

"And I got those. We're good." She smiled to Ricky.

Kevin opened the DVD player and Ricky made the first move of sitting on the mattress. He sat down towards the middle, and Kiley sat next to him, giving a quick smile to Amy. It looked almost apologetic. Amy gave a confused look back, and then sat down on the other side, giving enough space for Kevin to squeeze in between her and Ricky. As soon as the movie was on, he did.

At first it was weird. Amy was sitting as still as Ricky, while the twins looked completely relaxed. But the mood changed, when Amy hid her head in Kevin's shoulder. Ricky and Kiley both looked over, and Kevin let out a small laugh, pausing the movie.

"What's wrong Amy?"

"Blood." She said. In the movie, Tracy was cutting her arm in the bathroom. "I hate blood."

"I know you do," Ricky murmured.

"Hmm?" Kevin asked him.

"Huh?"

"You said something."

"Oh, I just said that this movie is actually disgustingly scary."

"It really is," Kiley said. "I mean, I know it's unrealistic that a thirteen year old would turn into this, but fifteen or sixteen…that's not too uncommon now a day. Neither is teen pregnancy."

Amy froze. Ricky froze. And both of the twins felt the tension. Kevin patted Amy's shoulder and said, "Hey, maybe we should put on a different movie. I found Stepbrothers upstairs as well."

Ricky opened his mouth to say something, when Amy's phone rang. "Hold on, it's Ash." She picked up. "Hello…mhmm…is that him crying? Ash what happened? _Ash!_ Oh shit, I'm coming home right now. Right. Now! Bye." She closed her phone quickly and hopped up. "I'm so sorry guys, but I have to get going," She said without stopping to say goodbye. Kevin got up, too.

"Want me to walk you home?" he called up the stairs, but Amy was gone after rushing a quick, "thankyouforhavingme!" to Kenneth and Kyle. All three of the remaining teens down in the basement heard the door close. Ricky got a text only a moment or two later, from who else but Amy.

_John._

That's all it said, but it was enough to make Ricky hop up as well. "Damnit!" He cursed under his breath. "I'm sorry Kiley. I have to get going as well."

"Okay," Kiley said putting on a smile. Ricky couldn't tell if it was fake or not, but he didn't have the time to care. The girl stood up, and Ricky gave her a quick hug before running up the stairs, leaving with the same goodbye as Amy had. Then he was out the door, and running across the street.

He didn't bother knocking, he just opened the door to the kitchen and rushed in. "Amy?"

"She's in the nursery." Ashley told him, from where she stood in the kitchen, making a bottle. Griffin was there too.

"Hey Griff," Ricky waved absently before grabbing the bottle from Amy's sister and taking it upstairs.

"Hey." Ashley said, but not forcefully. "Whatever," Then she looked at Griffin. "Stop looking so dreamy. He's a man-whore for one, and he's into women."

"But he's sooo hot." Griffin replied. Ashley hit him in the head and they laughed.

Upstairs, Amy was in the rocking chair, cradling John, whose eyes were still full of tears, and his whimpers sounded hoarse. "Ashley didn't bother to call me until it got bad," She said. "I think he has an ear infection, he keeps doing this." Amy imitated the action that John was doing, bringing her shoulder up to her ear. Ricky nodded, getting what she was explaining.

"We can take him to the doctors in the morning." He muttered, handing her the bottle, which she accepted gratefully. John was thankful too, he was sick, tired, and hungry and the bottle was gone in a quick amount of time. He fell asleep soon after that, in Amy's arms.

Amy let out a long yawn saying, "I'm so glad he's asleep now," through it. Ricky nodded his agreement.

"Want me to put him in the crib? You go to sleep." He held his arms out to take John. "I have to stay here anyway."

"Why?"Amy handed the sleeping boy over.

"No place to stay." Ricky told her, bringing his son close to his chest.

"Huh?" Amy asked.

"I kind of quit."

"Why would you do that?"

"Ben."

"You can't just—"

"Jesus Amy! Let me get two words out, please?" He shook his head. Amy sat back in the rocking chair, and crossed her arms.

"Go on,"

"After Ben told me to stay away from you, he threatened my job. I told him not to bother, because I quit anyway. Then I found out he grabbed you like that, so I confronted him, and I'm almost positive that just is like a double whammy. But I talked to your dad, and he said I could start working at his shop. And use the apartment above it, once I get some more money to rent it. It's going to be fine I promise. I didn't just lose my job."

Amy sat there in the chair still, but expression wasn't so angry anymore. "Oh." Was all she said, with a nod. "Well, then. I'm going to go to sleep. Goodnight."

"Night."

Amy left the room, leaving Ricky and the sleeping baby alone. Ricky held him a little longer, before putting him in the crib. Then he curled up in the rocking chair and sent a text to Kiley before going to sleep.

_Sorry 'bout running out on you like that, does dinner on Friday sound good…to make it up to you?_

* * *

**A/N to all of my loyal readers: **Hello! I apologize for the very, very, very, very, VERY long break I took on this story. I was working on another 10k story challenge for Livejournal (check out Bandom Big Bang...if you like that stuff), and just a lot of school work. So to say I was busy is a bit of an understatement. But! I'm back, and with the end of the school year coming up, and work loads lightening (a tad...) I should be able to bust more chapters out! But I have a few things to let you know about where the story's gonna go from here:

So, obviously since I last updated...A LOT happened on Secret Life. Which, is cool. I was so into all the drama. But...I'm probably not going to add much detail from that stuff. Possibly some of the Ricky/Amy/Adrian/Ben drama but nothing else. This is a work of fiction, right? So I'm going off on my own path. So basically, don't be surprised if it doesn't sound similar to any recent episodes.

And that's all I wanted to let you know. Besides that I'm back. And thanks again for reading.

love, restingsound. Previously The21stCenturyBreakdown


	12. Chapter 12

_Sure, that sounds great :) _

Ricky received the text from Kiley as he sat with John on his knee, in the waiting room of the pediatrician's office. Amy had to go with Anne to Lamaze class, since George had some business to do, and Ashley refused, after helping Amy every day since John was born, to do anything else baby related. That left Ricky to take John to the doctor's. It had been quite an experience, too.

By the time Ricky had woken up, Amy and Anne were already gone as well as George. And it didn't help that Ricky woke up to John screaming. So he had put John in his clothes for the day, after changing his diaper, and brought him downstairs and put him next to Ashley on the couch while he went to make a bottle. After he finished that, he fed John quickly, and then brought him outside to his car, only to realize that he didn't have his car seat in at the moment. Thankfully, Amy had taken the one in Anne's car out, but it was different than the one that Ricky had bought for John—it was nicer, obviously more expensive, and confusing to put in. He had to ask Ashley to hold John while he put it into the backseat of his car. Of course she agreed to hold her nephew, but refused to give Ricky tips on how the car seat worked. He finally got it in, and once that was done, he had ten minutes to get to the doctor's for John's appointment.

But here they were now, all checked-in and ready; John sitting on his dad's knee while he texted his new person of interest back.

_Just wake up? I sent that to you around eleven last night and you're now responding. Lol. _

He knew that wasn't the way Ricky Underwood usually flirted, but he realized that Kiley was different from Amy or Adrian, or even Grace. She was a little more innocent, a little more naive. He couldn't be as straight forward 'I-really-want-to-get-with-you' when flirting with her.

_Why yes, I did. I went to bed like, right after you and Amy left last night, _was the reply he got a few moments later.

_Oh, I see. Well I suppose you slept well. And again, I'm really sorry about bailing like that. _

He put his phone away, because a nurse was standing there holding a clipboard, and saying: "John Underwood, and Ricky Underwood?"

"Right here," Ricky picked up John, who was calming down from a crying fit that he had, had in the car.

"Follow me please," The nurse smiled, leading Ricky into room number two. "Please sit," Ricky obeyed and sat on the bench in the room, while the nurse sat down on the rolly stool. "I'm Melissa, and I'll be in with Dr. Kenny today. Let's start off with the basic boring questions, shall we?" She gave a short laugh. Ricky smiled too; she had such a personality that he couldn't help it.

Ricky answered everything that she asked him with a yes or a no, and he became a little embarrassed when his phone went off in his pocket, but Melissa didn't seem to care. Then he cringed when John began screaming again. Melissa's expression changed to one of pity and she said, "I know John…I know you hurt. Doctor Kenny will be right in." With that she gave Ricky a nod and went out into the hallway, closing the door behind her. This left Ricky alone with a crying John.

It only took three minutes for Melissa to return with Doctor Kenny, who immediately pulled the ear-light out of its place on the wall. "Hold him still please, Ricky." Doctor Kenny ordered kindly. Ricky held John to the best of his ability while Doctor Kenny checked him. "Yep, they're definitely infected…both of them. Melissa can you fill out a prescription for Penicillin, please?" He asked turning to face his nurse.

Melissa nodded as she typed out the requested information. Ricky waited patiently and answered Melissa's questions (What time should this be ready for? What pharmacy do you use? Who will be picking it up for John?) and then left when the visit was over with. John was still having a fit in the car seat, but Ricky just turned on his music and as it softly played in the background he said, "I know it hurts John, I know."

Ricky brought him back to the Juergens household and brought him inside, still trying to sooth him. Finally, his screams became sobs and his sobs became whimpers, and almost instantly after, he was asleep. With a sigh of relief, Ricky started for the stairs to put him up in the nursery.

"How'd it go?" Ashley's voice came from the couch. Ricky looked over to see her stretched out, reading a book.

"Both ears are infected." Ricky informed her.

"Oh wow," She said with a concerned look on her face. "Ouch."

"They prescribed him Penicillin and it should be ready soon. Do you think you could call Amy and ask her to pick it up on the way back from whatever she's doing with Anne."

"Sure." Ashley nodded and pulled out her phone. She sent a text to her sister. "So you're gonna put John down."

"Yeah." Ricky nodded, "I mean might as well let him sleep somewhere comfy…while he is asleep. This ear infection is really bothering him. He's falling asleep for short amounts of time, then waking up screaming his little head off."

"Poor thing," Ashley said before she went back to reading. Ricky went up the stairs and into the nursery and put John down in his crib. Then he sat in the rocking chair, and remembered that he had gotten a text in the doctor's office.

_That's okay! Really, it's cool. I was just worried; you and Amy went bolting out of there like the world was ending. I hope everything's alright! _

Ricky smiled as he texted her back. Kiley was just such a nice girl!

_Everything's alright, thanks for the concern. Amy and I just…_

He was contemplating whether to tell Kiley about John or not. He knew he shouldn't say anything without Amy's okay first. So instead he just made something up.

_Yeah, things are alright, but thanks for the concern :] I just had to take care of some things at home. It's all good. I am looking forward to Friday though. _

He sat back in the rocking chair and slowly rocked waiting for the reply. When it came he flipped his phone open quickly.

_Me too :] No Kevin and Amy this time though…_

And Ricky was so okay with that.


	13. Chapter 13

"John's had his medicine," Ricky told Amy, as she opened the door to the nursery.  
"He just fell asleep."

Amy gave Ricky a thankful smile. "Thanks a lot," after she picked John's penicillin up from the pharmacy, she had to run out again with George and Ashley, leaving him alone with the baby again. Now John was asleep in his crib, and hadn't cried since he had his first dosage of medicine.

"No problem." Ricky nodded.

Amy stood there in the doorway for a moment, looking at her son curled up in the crib. "He has your nose," She laughed, "And your eyes." The way she said the words, made it sound like she'd been considering this fact for months, and she quickly looked over at Ricky quickly. "I…um don't think I've ever told you that."

"Nope," Ricky shook his head, "You haven't. But, it's alright. I know he's a handsome kid."

They both laughed a little, and then Amy looked away again. "My dad wanted me to let you know that since you had to stay home with John today, and the store's not open on Sundays, that you can start Monday after school…the apartment should be ready by then too."

"Great, thanks." Ricky nodded.

Amy smiled at the ground and said, "Well I should get to bed…"

"Same here…good night Amy."

"Good night John," Amy whispered, and then gave Ricky a little wave before she left, closing the door behind her. Ricky curled up in the rocking chair with a blanket around him, and he closed his eyes. Sleep came to him almost instantly, as he was completely spent from the long day he'd had with a screaming baby.

Sunday seemed to go by quickly, as weekends always did during the school year, and before they knew it, all the kids were back at Grant High having to put up with the teachers they hated, the class work they didn't want as well as the homework they wished to burn, and the people they didn't want to see. Amy swore that she passed Ben and Adrienne in the hallway at least ten times in a row, and ran into Ricky with Kiley attached to his hip more than once.

Each time Amy passed the father of her child, and the sister of her new friend, they would stop and chat for a few minutes, awkwardly. The conversations were usually the same; Kiley would ask how Amy's day was going, and had this annoying habit of keeping her hands on Ricky at all times as they spoke, either his jacket, or his backpack, or even his hand. Amy noticed that Ricky didn't seem to mind as this happened, and there was a strange look in Kiley's eyes. The same look she'd given her at her house the previous Friday…it looked apologetic, but there was something else mixed into it, a feeling that Amy couldn't figure out at the moment.

She shrugged it off though, each time. It wasn't like she and Ricky were dating! They were only 'friends' because he was the father of John, and she didn't really care who he chose to be with. Really, she didn't.

Besides seeing those four, Amy also ran into Kevin a lot, and not only because they shared classes together. They just seemed to cross each other's paths frequently, which was nice. Amy appreciated Kevin. He was nice and good looking, and wasn't anything like Ricky when it came to character.

When Friday came around, everyone was excited. For the weekend of course! Kiley and Ricky were going out to dinner, Kevin and Amy were going to see a movie, and Ashley and Griffin were going to spend some time together outside of the Juergens household. After school Amy had to go to work at the nursery and Ricky had to go work at the furniture shop, but Kiley and Kevin went home together, to get some homework done, then get ready to go out.

They were sitting in Kiley's room on the floor, discussing a math problem, when Kiley closed her book and set it aside. "Kev, I need to ask you something."

"Sure."

"Do you think Amy and Ricky have something?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just feel like they…I don't know…they've been together before. Or they have something that's connecting them really, really closely." She sighed, "I always feel so bad whenever she sees us together, like she'll suddenly get really jealous…but I can't help it. Ricky is so amazing."

"He is really, really hot." Kevin nodded.

"Stop!" Kiley threw a pillow at him playfully. "It's so hard trying to talk to you about my love interests."

"You could always talk to Pops or Dad…" Kevin laughed, "They're gay too, but if they were commenting on boys it would be pedophilia, so they wouldn't."

"Ewww just shut up." Kiley made a face, "You didn't make it any better." She laughed and then stopped to ask seriously, "Does she know that you're not into her like that?"

Kevin looked down. "No…"

"You need to tell her! She might get the wrong idea!"

"But I don't know how she'd treat me if she knew." Kevin said, "Not all people are 'okay' with homosexuality."

"Did she look phased by Pops and Dad?" Kiley asked. "Noo…"

"No, she didn't..." Kevin said.

"Exactly. I think that Amy will be fine with the fact that you're gay." Kiley told him, "It would just be wrong if you gave her the wrong idea and then just suddenly tell her 'wait! I like men!'."

"Fine. Fine. I'll tell her tonight." Kevin said. "Being straight up is the best."

"You got it," Kiley laughed. "Now back to Ricky…"

"_Ricky!_"

"What?" Ricky turned around. He had picked John up and was going to bring him downstairs.

"I said 'when did you get here?'." Amy was standing in the doorway of the nursery.

"A few minutes ago, Ash let me in. You were getting ready for your date."

"It's not a date. Kevin and I are just friends." She sneered at him. "Anyway, Madison and Lauren are going to come over to watch John."

"Uh, Amy you know you can't trust those girls as far as you can throw them…" Ricky said. He actually did not like her 'friends' at all. "What if they go through your room for information about you, or something?"

Amy held up a key, "Do you think I'm that dumb? This is the key to my room. The door is locked. Plus, my mom and dad are home, they just won't be able to watch John while both Ash and I are out. They will be able to catch and snooping though. It's better than getting one of _your _friends to babysit."

"Whoa, wow." Ricky said. "Turn this into something against me now,"

"I wasn't."

"You were."

"But I wasn't. You're just—"

John made a noise and looked from his mom to his dad. Amy smiled at him and Ricky said, "What is it buddy?" Then he looked at Amy, "Alright let's just stop. Change the subject…when are we gonna tell Kiley and Kevin about John?"

Amy stiffened a bit. "I'm uh, not sure about that."

"They have two fathers for God's sake, Ames. I think they'll be able to handle knowing we have a kid together."

"But they might not want to get closer to either of us knowing that."

"That could be so. But, it's the twins over our son, you know? It's better to be straight up about it, than just keep it a secret. I feel bad thinking about it like that…we basically are keeping our son a secret!"

"You're right…" Amy nodded. "We should just let them know tonight."

"Yeah, I'm going to." Ricky said.

"Alright you two, I hate to break up this moment," Ashley stepped into the nursery with Griffin behind her, "But you're little friends are here and they're squealing."

"About John," Griffin piped up.

"I hate squealing…" Ashley muttered.

"Okay, we're leaving." Amy nodded and the four of them turned and walked out of the room. Ricky brought John down, and Amy went over the procedure of putting John to sleep with Madison and Lauren. When they assured her for the hundredth time that they got it, Amy ran out of the door after Ashley, Griff, and Ricky saying "Bye-bye John! Mommy loves you!" as she went.

* * *

**A/N: **Hi everyone! I'm about to go to work, but here's an update for you all! I hope you like it...I must admit it's a bit rushed...but yeah. Enjoy!


End file.
